


isamaine armastus

by Namehoarder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Patriotism, Poetry, from how amazing this is, love of home, the best poetry, translation in work
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namehoarder/pseuds/Namehoarder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	isamaine armastus

kodumaa kodumaa  
mu armas väike emamaa  
võõrad vaataks kui värvita uks  
kui riimita salm  
kuid südames sa sügaval  
hinge sees sa kireval  
kui vikerkaar, mu silmatera  
ei muud ei taha ma  
las olla uks mul värvita  
nii näen ma puidu soont, nii kena  
las olla salm mul riimita  
nii tunnen asju vabamalt  
ei reegleist kinni ju ei pea  
mu isamaine armastus

homeland my home  
my sweet little home  
others may see a door without paint  
or a verse with no rhymes  
but deep in my heart  
light in my soul  
bright, the apple of my eye  
i don't want anything else  
let the door have no paint  
let me see the grain of the wood  
let the verse have no rhymes  
let me feel it freeer  
after all there are no rules  
to the love of my home


End file.
